Mega Man Battle Network 4/Script
Mega Man Battle Network 4 script. Opening Electopia: Den City: ACDC Town Electopia: Den City: Elec Town Electopia: Den City: DenDome Electopia: Den City: Castillo NetFrica YumLand Sharo Netopia NAXA Around NAXA (...) ObservRm scene (Scene starts when Lan enters the ObservRm) Redhead scientist: Dr. Regal, would you please tell us what you have in mind. Dr. Hikari's laser failed, so your plan is all we've got! Regal: ...... Purple hair scientist: Everyone... I've brought the tournament winner. Please come in. (Lan enters the room) Purple hair scientist: He is the Red Sun champion... Dr. Hikari: Lan... I heard that the winner was from Electopia, but... Lan: Dad!! Who would have thought that we'd meet here! Regal: So he's your son... Dr. Hikari: Yes, this is Lan. Regal: I see... You must be very proud of him. Nice to meet you, Lan. I'm Dr. Regal, a mere scientist... Lan: N-Nice to meet you... Regal: Now let me tell you why I had you brought here... Regal: ...First of all, the reason why we searched for the best NetBattlers... We recently held two global scale battle tournaments, and we found the two greatest battlers - Lan and one other. Scientist: But what has that got to do with the asteroid? Regal: Let me get straight to the point. That asteroid is man-made. Dr. Hikari: Huh, it can't be?! Someone actually made that asteroid? Regal: Exactly... I couldn't believe it either at first, but signals on a Cyberworld frequency were detected. A large spherical rocket may have been put into space, and over time, space dust could have attached to it. Blond scientist: But we've no record of a spherical rocket being laun... Ah! Maybe... Regal: Yes, it's possible that it was launched from another planet. But its origin is not of importance to us now. We must focus on changing the asteroid's course. Returning to my original topic... As this asteroid is not natural, it may contain a Cyberworld. Do you see now? Dr. Hikari: If we send a Navi to the asteroid, he could control it... ...But how could we send a Navi into space?! Regal: We converted your laser into a remote control system. Remember, Navis are program data. And everyday we send program data by wireless means. Dr. Hikari: But this is far too dangerous! Regal: A mission to space where anything could go wrong... We could even lose the Navi, and this planet would be smashed to pieces! In order for this mission to succeed, the most delicate operating skills will be crucial. The only one who can do it is you, Lan. Already, the other champion is working at Sharo SpaceCtr to operate satellites and plot the course of the asteroid. Well...Lan... Lan: I-I... MegaMan: Let's do it, Lan! Lan: But, MegaMan, if something went wrong in space... MegaMan: If we don't try, then everyone is doomed. And we're the only ones who can do it. ...We'll be fine. I trust you completely. Lan: ...OK. I understand, MegaMan... Lan: I'll do it! Dr. Hikari: But Lan... Lan: Don't worry. This is a job for a Hikari! Lan: So, what must I do... Regal: Tests on the Navi transporter are nearly completed, we'll need you as soon as they're done. (alarm) Voice: A message from Netopia! A group called Nebula has hacked into the Net all over the world! Connection to the Net is no longer possible. Purple hair scientist: What are the Officials doing about this?! Voice: It's no good! The communication net has been torn to pieces! Purple hair scientist: The laser plan, maybe it too was foiled by...Nebula?! So now they're using the Net to ruin our next strategy... Lan: I'll check it out. Purple hair scientist: But we need you for the Navi plan. If you were hurt... Regal: OK, we'll leave it to you. Show us all just how skilled you are. If there's a problem in the Net, our next strategy cannot succeed until it's resolved. Remember, the data from Sharo will come via the Net. Lan, travel around the world, and fix the Net by jacking directly into it. Lan: Understood! Regal: Also, I want to give you something before you leave. I'll get it from you later. I'm relying on you! Lan will take care of the Net problem. Everyone else, back to your posts to make ready our plan. Dr. Hikari: ....... Around the place ObservRm Regal: Install this in your PET, Lan. Lan got: "Transmtr"! Regal: When installed, we can keep track of where MegaMan is. If something were to happen to MegaMan... we will have to come up with another plan to stop the aster- oid. Of course we hope nothing happens to him though. Dr. Hikari: Not even I know what's going to happen next, but one thing I know for sure is our planet's fate rests on you. This is a next- generation chip developed by NAXA. Maybe it will help you. Lan got a BattleChip: "RedSun R"!! Dr. Hikari: Good luck, Lan!! ? BBS Looks like there's a new post! Battle BBS (Dex's HP) Chat BBS (Yai's HP) Chat BBS (JomonElec HP) Chat BBS (Castillo HP) Battle BBS (Hotel HP) Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 Category:Scripts